plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Heroes
Plants vs. Zombies Heroes is a collectible mobile card game which was first announced in March 10, 2016, through PopCap's official Youtube channel and is currently in production. It is set to be fully released later in 2016, but is currently soft released in certain parts of the world. Description It's the lawn of a new battle! Plants vs. Zombies Heroes mobile lets you collect and choose from hundreds of characters across the PvZ Universe in this epic collectible card game that takes you beyond the backyard. '' For the first time ever on mobile, play as either plants or zombies and unlock their lawn-inspiring super powers. Collect hundreds of characters, including new roster favorites from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 like Super Brainz, Z-Mech, Citron, and Rose, and adventure through an all new PvZ Universe with a unique, comic-style narrative. Pick your favorite hero, assemble your team, and use your heroic skills to outwit your opponents in battle. Battle and adventure by yourself against AI in the single player campaign, or battle against other players in real-time multiplayer! Challenge your friends or test your powers and strategy against the rest of the world in casual or ranked multiplayer battles – all in real time. Complete Daily Quests to earn rewards to expand your roster of Heroes and sidekicks. In adventure mode, lead your favourite plant and zombies on an epic missions to battle and take down all opposing Heroes across locations as zany and diverse as the Heroes who inhabit them. Experience the story of PvZ Heroes via comic-styled story sequences revealed as your adventure progresses. Use the adventure mode to one your skills and fine-tune your strategy, experimenting with different heroes and powerful teammate combinations along the way. Plants Returning Plants vs. Zombies *Peashooter - Attacks zombies by shooting a pea at them. *Sunflower - Gives a sun at the start of each turn. *Cherry Bomb - Does 4 damage to each zombie here and next door. *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Snow Pea *Chomper *Repeater *Puff-shroom (Shroom for Two) *Fume-shroom *Grave Buster *Doom-shroom *Squash - Destroys a selected zombie. *Threepeater *Torchwood *Sea-shroom *Cactus *Cabbage-pult *Twin Sunflower *Cattail *Winter Melon Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Chilly Pepper Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Bloomerang *Iceberg Lettuce - Freezes a chosen zombie so that it can't attack for 1 turn. *Bonk Choy - Attacks zombies by punching them. *Snapdragon *Spring Bean *Pea Pod *Lightning Reed *Laser Bean *Magnifying Grass *Pea-nut *Guacodile *Sweet Potato *Fire Peashooter - Attacks zombies by shooting a fire pea at them. *Dandelion *Phat Beet (renamed Super Phat Beets) - Attacks zombies by playing a turntable and shooting musical notes at the zombies. Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) *Carrot Missile Truck *Small Chestnut Team *Agave Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare *Metal Petal Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars *Venus Flytrap - Attack zombies by biting them. When this plant does damage, it heals the selected Hero by that much. *Pear (Pair of Pears, appears unused in ''Plants vs. Zombies All Stars) New plants *Smoosh-shroom - Attacks zombies by banging its head on the ground, sending a shockwave at the zombies. *Grow-shroom - Attacks zombies by shooting a yellow cloud of spores at them. *Vanilla - Attacks zombies by shooting a white cloud at them. *Snowdrop *Flourish *Poison Ivy *Berry Angry *Smashing Pumpkin *Sage Sage *Admiral Navy Bean *Navy Bean *Spineapple *Shellery *Seedling *Pineclone *Power Flower *Zapricot - Attacks zombies by electrocuting them using purple electricity. *Sour Grapes *Buff-shroom *Pismashio *Sting Bean *Smackadamia *Tough Beets *Mixed Nuts *Mushroom Ringleader *Unknown three-headed Chomper *Expresso Fiesta *Black-Eyed Pea *Winter Squash *Re-Peat Moss *Bluesberry *Pepper M.D. Plant Heroes *Solar Flare *Green Shadow *Grass Knuckles *Rose *Citron *Kernel Corn *Spudow *Wall-Knight *Chompzilla Zombies Returning *Zombie - Attacks plants by whipping them with his tie. *Conehead Zombie - Attacks by throwing its cone at them. *Buckethead Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Snorkel Zombie *Backup Dancer (only by an attack by Electric Boogaloo) *Dolphin Rider Zombie *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie (renamed Cuckoo Zombie) - Attacks plants by hurting them with the Cuckoo Clock he holds. *Gargantuar *Imp *Zombie Chicken (certain attack only) *Pirate Gargantuar *Jester Zombie *Mermaid Imp (Imp Mermaid Zombie) - Attacks plants by leaping out of its fish and ramming into the plants. *Dodo Rider Zombie *Stinky Goat New Zombies *Chimney Sweep - Attacks plants by shooting a cloud of ash at them. *Paparazzi Zombie *Smelly Zombie *Mini-Ninja - Attacks plants by throwing a golden shuriken at them. *Imp Commander *Fishy Imp *Drum Major *Walrus Rider *Cell Phone Zombie - Attacks plants by throwing its cell phone as a boomerang. *Pool Shark *Cadet Zombie *Wizard Gargantuar Zombie Heroes *Z-Mech *Scientist *Foot Soldier *Captain Deadbeard *Engineer *Treasure Yeti *Super Brainz *Impfinity *Electric Boogaloo *Rustbolt *Immorticia *The Smash *Neptuna *Professor Brainstorm Gallery PvZ Heroes mobile website background.jpg|Mobile website background PvZ Heroes website background.jpg|Website background PvZ Heroes logo.png|The game's logo plants-vs-zombies-heroes.jpg|EA help banner Regtyuuoş.png|Concept art based on the style of Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, rather than the current style of Plants vs. Zombies 2 Hero-tron.jpg They're really old.jpg PVZH LOading.png 1457573360464.jpg Isaac Zombie.png H CPZ.png H imp.png RoofZombie.png H snorkel.png Drum Major Description.png Cuckoo Zombie Description.png Basic Zombie Description.png Videos Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Announce Trailer-0 Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Green Shadow Hero Gameplay-0 Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Solar Flare Hero Gameplay-0 Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Grass Knuckles Hero Gameplay-0 Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Impfinity Hero Gameplay-0 Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Super Brainz Hero Gameplay-0 Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Electric Boogaloo Hero Gameplay-0 Untitled-1.png|Plants vs Zombies Heroes Walkthrough Gameplay Part 1|link=https://youtu.be/XObdqhNIsiM thumbnail2.png|Plants vs Zombies Heroes Walkthrough Gameplay Part 2 -Impfinity's Wild Ride|link=https://youtu.be/5g_4nFNYVcg Trivia *It appears that the art style for this game was originally meant to be the one in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, as shown in the gallery, but ultimately took on the art style of Plants vs. Zombies 2. *It shares many similarities to Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, such as its turn based combat, and many of the new plants featured in this game originated from All Stars as well. *Iron-Knight is similar to Iron Man Nut from ''Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West''. **In addition, both are Plant Heroes. *According to the FAQ page from the official site, any premium contents, like characters and heroes in the game, can also be earned and collected without spending real money. References *Official website for Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies (series)